I Promise
by jbluva4evaaneva
Summary: Nick and Miley are a special pair. What happens when Nick visits her again and they question what they are? Niley.


**This is a story about Nick and Miley and something that I sincerely wish might happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people or anything really, but the plot.  
**

"_He's just a boy who doesn't know what's in front of him, and she's just a girl who never learned how to let go."_

The boy was ignorant. The girl was a dreamer. She didn't know how to let go and he didn't know how to dream. She believed in love at first sight, he believed that hard work got you everything in life.

They were polar opposites. And yet, they fell in love. They balanced each other. When she got to dreamy, he brought her down to earth again. And when he got to serious, she reminded him that having fun wasn't always a bad thing.

So you're thinking, 'Well, they can't be all perfect. Everyone had their problems, even dream couples.' Well you're right. But they had more problems and more unusual ones at that, than most. She was the teen queen of Disney, he was part of Disney's three part boy wonder.

Ah, now you realized who I'm talking about. Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. They were worlds apart most of the time, and even when they were in the same vicinity, they were busy as all get out and couldn't spend time together anyway. They had tried the whole relationship thing once anyway, and had gotten their hearts broken, no matter how much he tried to deny it. And then he had gone off with Selena and she with Justin and it seemed like "Niley" would be no more.

Until that fateful day in January. It was the end of the performance, and everyone was mingling together onstage. Demi and Miley were standing next to each other, having finally become friends after all the drama that had surrounded them and Selena.

Then, Nick started going down the line, hugging each person. Miley spotted him and prepared for maybe a one or two second side hug; after what she had done with the whole 7 Things music video and Seventeen interview she kind of did deserve it after all. They HAD greeted each other and been courteous last week at the Golden Globes which was a step up from what they had been doing before. But Miley still wasn't expecting much. It seemed like all the hugs he was giving were quick and to the side though. That was odd. Why would he even bother hugging people if he wasn't going to do it all the way? But Miley shook her head. Most things he did nowadays confused her. It wasn't like back when they were dating and could read each other like a book. Well, Miley could still read him, she just didn't usually like the things that she saw, so she didn't bother.

Nick was getting closer and closer. Demi was chattering on and everyone in the room was congratulating and laughing, talking and singing. But Miley was focused only on Nick. He was hugging Demi, and then, he was hugging her. Except, much to her surprise, it was a real hug. It was actually a long one too, compared to all the other hugs he had been giving out. She melted into his arms for a minute, feeling truly safe and secure for the first time in ages. And then, it was all over.

She watched him as he hugged Corbin and then her Dad and leaned over to Demi saying, "Wow, he had the nerve to hug Daddy. Brave soul." Demi threw back her head and laughed before agreeing with a smile on her face. "But don't think I didn't see how much you enjoyed that hug Cyrus. Cause I know you did." Demi said deviously. "And you can shut up now. We'll discuss this later." Miley warned her. Demi nodded, smiling.

Miley glanced up, surprised to see Nick almost directly in front of her again. At first it seemed like he was going to try to talk to her, but then he turned and waved to the fans before throwing a few guitar picks into the audience. Then he walked a little farther away on the stage while Miley, Demi and Corbin continued talking. He seemed to be walking towards his brothers, but then he glanced back at her and stopped to give a few more people hugs. Then he bumped into a younger boy and stopped to shake his hand and apologize before turning around and looking in her direction for a moment before having to move forward for the rest of the crowd.

Kevin had looked back at him, seemingly annoyed and wanting his little brother to move along. Nick stopped to take off his mike pack and then when he saw Miley not too far behind him, he finally made his way backstage, not knowing that Miley had gotten called back by someone. A minute or two later, Miley made her way backstage as well, curious as to whether or not Nick had REALLY been watching her like she and Demi suspected he had been.

Demi and Miley hung around, talking and laughing with a bunch of the people who had been involved in the inaugural. Then, Nick made his way over. "Hey, Miley." he had said shyly. Miley had greeted him back softly. And by the end of the night, the two had made plans to hang out sometime soon.

And that had been the beginning of the start of their renewed friendship. It had led up to them doing a duet about their relationship for his new record and her performing it with him on the opening night of his world tour and him coming to visit her in Georgia where she was filming her movie a few days before said tour had begun. But she still didn't know where they stood. One day he was texting her constantly and they were video chatting into the wee hours of the morning, the next day he was ignoring her and acting like she didn't exist again. And boys said that GIRLS were confusing. Miley sighed. That wasn't fair, she supposed. Each gender was probably equally confusing to the other. She was sure that she had done many things that had confused Nick recently. Like when she wouldn't break up with Justin for months. But really, did he have to send such mixed signals? Yes, he was busy, but he was busy EVERY day, not just some. He seemed to find the time to bug her constantly and get her in trouble with all his texts some days. And then others, he couldn't even be bothered to tell her he was busy and couldn't talk? It didn't make sense to her. Nick was definitely a different person from the guy she had fallen in love with. But somehow, he was exactly the same and she was falling for him all over again even though she knew that she shouldn't.

She sighed and walked down the pier towards where they had sat after they had gone on those jet skis. She sat there and reminisced and let the sun warm her and comfort her. Her eyes closed against the bright, warming rays and she let herself unwind and forget for a minute that the whole world knew her name and that she was Hannah Montana. For those few moments, she was just Miley Cyrus, from Tennessee who loved horses and cheerleading and singing. Until the spell was broken by a throat being cleared. She jumped and opened her eyes. Staring down at her were the eyes of the very boy she had been trying to decode.

She blinked up at him for a moment, unsure if he was really there, or if this was just another dream. It wasn't until he flashed her a small smile and said "Hey Miles. You gunna stay down there staring at me or get up and give me a hug?" that she scrambled to her feet and hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent of his cologne and trying not to feel anything but the happiness she had felt when she had realized that it was him. She didn't want to ruin this by being bitter and fighting with him. They had done enough of that for a lifetime. So she just let herself be happy and made herself appreciate the fact that he had made the time to come see her again at all. She knew that the media would be all over him for it and that he hated that.

He grinned at her again once they had pulled back from the hug and motioned for her to follow him. She complied, wondering why he was grinning like a fool until she saw the black haired beauty in front of her. "DEMI!" she screamed, racing towards the young woman and making Nick wince and chuckle simultaneously. The two young woman talked and giggled and hugged and made up for lost time, seemingly forgetting about the young man that had brought them together. Nick shook his head and casually said, "So, I was thinking about getting some food." The speed with which the two girls stopped talking and looked at him expectantly caused Nick to laugh. "You guys just might be worse than Joe." he teased. Miley glared at him and Demi just rolled her eyes and said "NO ONE'S as bad as Joe when it comes to getting food." Nick laughed and nodded in agreement. "So, how about it? You guys want to get something to eat?" The girls nodded and Miley said, "Let's just order room service up to my room. I don't want to get bombarded by fans at the moment."

The next morning, right before Demi and Nick had to get back to their respective tours, they stood saying goodbye, to each other and to Miley. "Okay Miles, I have to go now, but I'll text you when I land and then we can video chat tonight after my tour, yeah?" Demi asked, trying not to cry at the thought of leaving her best friend again. Miley bit her lip and nodded, pulling Demi in for a long hug and whispering "I love you Demerz." in her ear. They pulled away and smiled at each other tearfully, laughing at the fact that they still got worked up at having to say goodbye. It never seemed to get easier, no matter how many times it had to be done. Demi finally walked away and ducked into the car that was taking her to the airport, Nick and Miley waving after her.

And then there were two. Nick and Miley looked at each other, fearing what came next. Finally, Miley grew sick of the silence and blurted out the question that had been weighing on her heavily for the past few weeks. "Nick, what are we?" she resisted the each to slap her hand over her mouth after she said it, instead settling for widening her eyes.

He sighed and avoided her eyes for a minute, seeming to collect his thoughts and his courage before looking at her and saying, "Well, I obviously didn't just come here to bring you Demi, so I suppose I should actually do what I came to do." And with that, he kissed her. And it was the best, most mind-blowing kiss she had EVER received. It was full of all the feelings that they had been harboring during the time they had been apart. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. "Miley Ray Cyrus, I need you to be my girlfriend. I need you to be mine again. Please?" he almost begged, staring at her with eyes so full of emotion, Miley was surprised his head didn't explode. She merely nodded her head quickly before kissing him again knowing that soon he would have to leave her. She didn't want that time to come, but she knew it would and she didn't want to waste it with saying goodbye and tears. She wanted the time before he left her to be happy. But she knew that wasn't possible when she felt both their tears start to pool on her cheeks.

They kept kissing, gasping, holding, just being, until Nick finally pulled away. "Miles, I gotta go." he said regretfully, hating the fact that the tears rolling down her cheeks were his fault. Hating that he was breaking her all over again. He knew that know she would feel broken while he couldn't be with her because he would feel the same way. It was just the way they were together. They felt everything similarly. Sometimes too similarly. He wanted to comfort her, tell her not to cry, not to worry, but that seemed dumb as he was crying and worrying and needing to be comforted right along with her. So instead he just pulled her into another heated kiss, trying to convey all the feelings that he had inside through that one simple action. He pulled away again, knowing that he needed to get to the airport and she needed to get back to the movie set. Even though they had just made a life altering decision, time wouldn't stop for them. So he pulled away, and whispered that he loved her and for her to be strong, he would call her that night. And then he did one of the hardest things he had ever done in his sixteen years. He walked away from her, even though he could hear her crying and begging him to come back to her. He walked away, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. He had to be the strong one, even if it was just an act.

He wasn't planning on stopping until he got safely into that car where he could cry and cry until they got closer to the airport and he had to compose himself. But when he heard her mother cry out in fear, he was turning around and running back to her before he even had fully processed what was happening. When he saw her running towards him too, he briefly wondered why her mother had cried out, but then she was in his arms again and that was the only thing that mattered. She held on to him and cried and then she said strongly and with conviction, "I hate you Nicholas Jerry. I hate you." He pulled back, looking at her in shock as she continued. "I hate that you make me love you." This normally would have made him smile, as it was an unintentional reference to her song, but he was still too much in shock to really notice. "And I hate that you came here and you made me fall in love with you all over again. I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for sending me mixed signals before you came here. I hate you for SO many reasons, but do you know what?" when he shook his head, hope filtering back into his eyes, she answered him. "I love you more. I loved you then, I love you now, I'll love you always." This time he did smile at the obvious reference. "So you go and you tour the world, and then I'll go and do the same, but we'll talk all the time and we'll video chat, and we can make trips like these again. But always remember that one thing. I love you Nick. NEVER forget that." She whispered fiercely, tears starting to flow again.

He pulled her to him, one last time before he really had to go, and whispered in her ear, "Always Miles. Don't you remember? We're inseparable." She let out a small sob at that, smiling at the same time. "But you have to promise me something okay?" he asked her, looking down at her and kissing her forehead. "Anything." She breathed back, knowing that it was true. She would die for him if he asked her to. "Any, and I mean ANY time that you need me, call me and if you want me to, I'll be on the first flight to wherever you are, no questions asked okay?" she gazed up at him, in awe that he would do such a thing for her. This couldn't be the same boy that had always been so adamant about hiding their previous relationship. There was no way. But he was. And he was waiting for her to promise him something so he could protect her. Just like a Prince Charming was supposed to. And so, it was with that thought and a smile upon her face that she told him, "I promise."

**Review! :)**


End file.
